Items
Items that are currently known in the universe of the Overlord series range to diverse paraphernalia, each with its own extraordinary abilities and different traits. This page shows a list of items found in both YGGDRASIL and the New World. Known YGGDRASIL Items Items and armaments in YGGDRASIL were classified according to their data size. The greater the data, the higher the grade of the Item. Starting from the bottom, the classes were: Low, Medium, High, Top Class, Legacy, Relic, Legendary, and Divine. Trading magic items were usually done in the form of data crystals.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning However, the one and only type of item that is able to easily override the effects or powers of any of the previously mentioned classes are the World Items.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match While so, magic items such as armor would not be destroyed unless they were targeted by specific spells. Also, metal was durable and highly resistant to to pure energy attacks like lightning, flame or ice. Hence, armor made from metal for starters was hard to destroy, since it had high defense, but low HP.Overlord Manga Volume 01 Special: Drama of the Three Ladies 'World Items' There were only two hundred of these items in YGGDRASIL. Even Guild weapons and Divine-class weapons couldn’t match them. World Items are the most powerful items admired and feared by players in the game. Given their rule-bending powers, in addition to the slim chance of finding them, a player who is lucky enough to come into possession of even just one of the World Items could easily shake the game's power balance. Basically, they are the "Wild card" or the "Joker card" of YGGDRASIL.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 'World Champion Items' The World Champion was a special class granted only to the victor of the official martial tournament. Only a few had managed to obtain the World Champion class of which there were only nine in YGGDRASIL. As for the prize, the champion was given one piece of special equipment by the administrator. The power of this prized equipment surpassed Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons. Of course, since it was a reward for the winner of the tournament, only the World Champion could equip it. However, under certain situations, one may put them on by casting a spell like "Perfect Warrior," as seen in Ainz's fight with Shalltear.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN * Compliance with Law Guild Weapons YGGDRASIL's weapons — Guild Weapons and a few others aside — possessed a data capacity that was determined by the value of the materials used in their construction and the skill of their maker. This data capacity limited the number of data crystals which could be added to it. Thus, rarer metals are allowed for the creation of a correspondingly more powerful guild weapon.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Eight Greed Kings' Guild Weapon 'Divine Class Items' YGGDRASIL magic items were created from embedding computer data crystals. For instance, player-made items in the game could have their abilities changed by using data crystals.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death However, with the performance of computer data crystals dropped by monsters to be random, it was necessary to have several “extremely rare loot” computer data crystals just to be able to create a Divine class item. Not only that, if you wanted these computer data crystals to be embedded into a container— such as a sword-type weapon— it had to be a weapon forged from ultra-rare metal for it to be possible.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village As such, even for level 100 players, it was common not to have a single Divine class item. Besides questing for them or making them, another method of obtaining Divine Class Items was through the gacha system, a lottery system that lets players obtain these rare items within a limited time.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding * Amaterasu * Female Sensei's Iron Fist of Wrath * God Slaying Emperor Blade * Hermes Trismegistus * Houyi's Bow * Kal Kan Premium * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown * Shadow of Yggdrasil * Shooting Star * Suck The Blood And Eat The Flesh * Spuit Lance * Susanoo * Takemikazuchi MK 8 * Tsukuyomi Legendary Class Items * Kal Kan * Shizu's Scarf * Shalltear Bloodfallen's Armor 'Relic Class Items' * Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Haste Boots * Járngreipr * Necroplasmic Mantle * Nemean Lion * Sure Hit Glasses 'Legacy Class Items' * Ghillie Cloak * Guardian Heroes Top Class Items High Class Items * Pluton's Magic Shortsword 'Middle Class Items' * Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord (New World Item) 'Low Class Items' * Minor Healing Potion * Pitcher of Endless Water * Mirror of Remote Viewing Artifact Class Items Artifacts are not related to specific ranks. It just means they are items with fixed data and stats created by the game developers. Therefore, artifacts with low rank to high rank powers can exist. Dropped artifacts cannot have its original name be changed or customized by players unlike most items in the game.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Nonetheless, artifacts are regarded to be the highest class of magic items out there excluding World Items.Overlord First Half Chapter 26: Carriage In the Web Novel, by the context of the New World, artifacts were the names of top-class magic items and is treated almost similarly to YGGDRASIL standard. It was impossible to create them via human hands, and could not be made normally except by existences like gods, high rank dragons, demons and angels. The magic power exuding from an artifact was said to be huge. According to one legend, they were items that could even bring one back from the dead.Overlord First Half Chapter 37: Investigation Part 2 * Ebynogoi * Green Secret House * Horn of the Goblin General * Iluan Graybell * Mask of Envy * Moon Jade * Power Suit * Ring of Mastery Wand Unknown Class Items * Adamask * Amrita * Ancestor Blood Soul * Armor of Reinforcement * Armageddon Evil * Armageddon Evil (Prototype) * Beliat * Black-Bladed Sword * Blood of Jormungandr * Blood Soul * Book of the Dead * Bukubukuchagama's Wristwatch * Cauldron of the Daghdha * Chocolate Drink * Circlet of Iron Will * Cloth of Gold * Crimson Spear * Crocdabal * Cup of the Seven Deadly Sins * Daghdha's Treasure Sword * Dakimakura * Data Crystal * Decapitation Fang * Demonic Essence * Dragon Bone * Dragon Feather Scale * Dragonhide * Epigoni Ring * Exchange Box * Fake Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown * Fallen Seeds * Flag of Ainz Ooal Gown * Flag of Momonga * Flame of the Beginning * Flight Necklace * Fried Golden Potato Slices * Galvoln * Gauntlets of Archery * Gauntlet of Primary Colors * Golden Apple * Gold Nostrum * Guild Creation Scroll * Hack And Slash Adventure * Healing Scroll * Heaven's Feather * Hyumilis * Ice of the Beginning * Infinite Backpack * Invisibility Scroll * Item Box * Jewel of Darkness * Katana * Kilineiram * Laevatein * Magic Box * Magic Glasses * Magic Gun * Magic Scroll * Magic Staff * Message Scroll * Mirror of Gate * Napalm Scroll * Nazarick (Cocktail) * Necklace of Heavy Recover * One-Yen Sticker * Perfect Unknowable Scroll * Perfume Bottle * Photo Albums of Ainz Ooal Gown * PKing for Dummies * Platinum++ Asgard Pekoe * Power Dragon Stone * Prototype Staff * Queen * Rabbit's Ear Scroll * Resurrection Wand * Ring of Freedom * Ring of Sustenance * Road to the Highest Ruler No. 3 * Rose Crystal * Rubik's Cube * Ryunks Stone * Scroll of Locate Object * Scroll of Mass Compass * Sealing Crystal * Seeds of the World Tree * Sensory Scroll * Serviceable Metal * Sfeiz * Shadow Crown * Star Pendant * Star Silver * Statue of Animal - War Horse * Stronghold Teleportation Scroll * Summon Monster 1st Scroll * Summon Monster 10th Scroll * Talking Momon Statuette * Teleportation Scroll * Telescope * Throne of Bones * Total Calmness * Total Calmness Modified Mark 2 * Total Maniac - Modified * Total Maniac * True Resurrection Wand * Ultimate Shooting Star Super * Vievul Dragon Stone * Visor Mirror Shade * Wand of Evil Lord * Yamaiko’s Forest Friends * Zolue Solution Known New World Items Within the New World, there are magical and legendary items that originated from YGGDRASIL, such as Nigun's Sealing Crystal and Lakyus's legendary weapon. However, there were also unique, New World items created with either Wild MagicOverlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation or RunecraftOverlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation which cannot be compared to the value of YGGDRASIL items.Syosetsu Blog Post: January 31st 2014 Moreover, some magic items have racial limitations on who can use them, or sometimes, the limitation is unique to the item type. For instance, to use a scroll, one needs to have mastery over the magic system it comes from, or otherwise, it will not be able to work. Fortunately, this setback can be bypass if a New World inhabitant possesses a certain Talent to get around it.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers * Alchemical Silver * Amulet of Health * Amulet of Immortality * Arm Band of Death Guard * Arnica Grass * Bell of Detect Secret Doors * Bell of Open Lock * Bell of Remove Trap * Belt of Constitution * Black Dust * Black Gem * Boots of Silence * Brand of the Thief * Camoflauge Tent * Cat's Elegance * Chameleon Mask * Chaos Stone * Charge Without Hesitation * Chronicles of the Prince of Phenia * Cloak of Invisibility * Cloak of Rat Speed * Continual Light Lamp * Comfortable Wheels * Crown of Wisdom * Cuern Blade * Cyclone Axe * Decanter of Refrigerate * Dwarf King's Hammer * Dwarven Longsword * Edge Wing * Elemental Protection Cloak * Enkaishi * Faucet of Spring Water * Fel Iron * Fire Bomb * Floating Board Scroll * Floating Swords * Frost Pain * Frost Pain Modified * Full Platemail * Gauntlets of Endurance * Gauntlets of Strength * Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord * Gauntlets of Kerykerion * Gaze Bane * Glebe of Quick-March * Glow Stick * God's Blade * Granisle Inscription * Great Wine Pot * Great Sword * Guardian Armor * Hamsuke and Momon Figure * Healing Wand * Heart Penetrator * Helm of Dark Vision * Helm of Mind * Hyueri * Imperial Flag of the Empire * Jean Sharlu's Glasswork * Lanza's Merit * Leaves of the Genesis Tree * Lightweight Cargo * Lost White * Magic Dyes * Magic Fan * Magic Greatsword * Magic Weapon (Oil) * Mailbreaker * Mantle of Protection * Mantle of Shadow * Mask of Irubia Hordan * Medallion of Mental Protection * Necklace of Eye * Nuran * Ninya's Diary * Odachi * Orb of Death * Orb of Magical Boost * Osk's Runeblade * Paper * Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor * Potion of Lesser Strength * Potion of Lesser Dexterity * Powder of Will O' Wisp * Prismatic Crystal * Purple Potion * Rain Fruit * Razor Edge * Rigrit's Ring * Rikiriko Nut * Ring of Deflection * Ring of Haste * Ring of Magicbound * Ring of Protection * Ring of Resistance * Ring of the Second Eye * Ring of Unicorn * Rose Thorn * Safarlisia * Safe Sleeping Drug * Sand Shooter * Scale Mail * Scepter of the Sands * Scroll of Report * Shroud of Sleep * Spell Tattoo * Stamina Potion * Stiletto * Talking Momon Statuette * Tiger Scroll * Torch * Turtle Shell * Twelve Magical Power * Urumi * Vampire Blade * Vest of Resistance * Viper's Tattoo * Virgin Snow * Wand of Charming * Warm Bottle * White Dragon Bone * White Iron * You Can Be Momon Too Kit Trivia * A few items listed here on this page are not only originate from the Light Novel, but also from the Web Novel. * Some items from the Web Novel were adapted into the Light Novel. * In YGGDRASIL, there were stories of how a simple magic item averted a total party kill.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown * There are nearly an infinite variety of original magic items produced by players. * Ainz had once heard that half the market price of magic items came from the ingredients it was made with.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of the Land of the Dwarves * Cash Items are shown to be unrepresented in the lowest to the highest ranking of items under YGGDRASIL's standard. * Players need to use the console to bring up items, but there is no time to do so during a battle. However, it is possible to overcome that setback by using a cash item as shown in Ainz's duel with Shalltear. * According to Fluder Paradyne, one must know a related spell in order to make a magic item. For instance, one must know the Fireball spell to make a flaming weapon.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire * Items placed in special sealed containers like an Item Box cannot be found by the use of high-tier divination spells.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations * Equipped magic items added their abilities to the wearers and had the same resistance as them.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders References }} Category:Content Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:New World Items